


we're sinking with graceful motion

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And even atshin, But my work is still gen, Forests, Gen, Kinda Halloween Fic, Kitsune, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of character (partly), Scary Evil Atsumu, You can see atskg if you want, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: - Я так надеялась, что ты не пойдёшь по стопам своего деда, - призналась ему мама перед прощанием. - Но права тебя отговаривать не имею. Только вернись.
Kudos: 1





	we're sinking with graceful motion

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень понравились темы тамблеровского волейбольного флэшмоба к Хэллоуину (https://haikyuu-halloween-week.tumblr.com/post/629354069835890689/official-prompt-list), и я решила поучаствовать. (25 октября - ёкаи, дом с привидениями, "ты боишься?").  
> Получилось слегка странно - пишу впервые после долгого перерыва и никогда до этого целенаправленно не пыталась создавать пугающую атмосферу. Но, осмелюсь надеяться, текст всё же неплох.

Путь его устлан туманами да шорохом листьев — пронзительно в тишине. Даже приносимые ветром северным тревожные крики птиц дарили бы покоя больше, чем кромешное беззвучие. Непросто идти по собственной воле по сплошному ковру алому, едва тронутому умиранием тленным, в пустоте — всё глубже, всё дальше из человеческих земель. В леса, что не тронуты ни временами года, ни привычным природе простой старением — сквозь врата. И дорога, что путает-плутает, словно с умыслом, почти незрима. Не стоит гадать даже, завести она пытается в глушь, из которой не выбраться будет более, или предостерегает, просит пощадить себя и повернуть назад, забыть обо всём, что здесь могло бы быть найдено и было потеряно. Всего лишь уйти, пока ещё не поздно. Всего лишь жить, не оглядываясь через плечо.

Кагеяма останавливается, силясь различить обострившимся до предела слухом хоть что-то, хоть шёпот муравьёв со слизнями. Но тишина продолжает окутывать — он сам здесь единственный источник звука. Он вдыхает тяжёлый и полный трав воздух. Снаружи зима уже вступает в свои права — была бы только свежесть морозная в облаках крошечных пара. А в древних лесах, где соседствуют со зверями могучие духи, меняется временами порядок вещей. Обычно, насколько Кагеяме известно, это происходит из самодурства — негласными правилами среди них лепить под себя мир в ущерб природе не принято. Здесь же, можно предположить, заправляет эгоистичный любитель красоты вечной осени. Кагеяма поднимает взгляд — ему кажется, что ветви вздрагивают без малейшего дуновения. И прямо в руку опускается пылающий цветастыми пятнами лист — будто приглашением.

Он никогда бы и не подумал прежде, что подобное приглашение без колебания примет.

_Кагеяма проснулся тем утром раньше обычного — от плача. Сел на краю кровати и замер — перехватило дыхание. Тусклое солнце к нему тянуло лучи лениво по холодному полу. Но дрожью пробирало не по босым ногам. Он вслушивался в скрип половиц, в голоса — то срывом, то спокойствием мужественным. Сквозь бессвязные восклицания и жалобы на тяжёлое бремя — неподдельным страхом, тихими и осторожными словами, чтобы не привлечь только больших ненастий судьбы. В дом пробрались и поползли укутывать стены боль со скорбью._

_Тем утром безутешная мать потеряла сына._

_«Зачем он только ушёл один? Неизвестно куда. В такое время И никому не сказал. Даже никому на глаза не попадался! Неужели не понимал, что я о нём лишь забочусь? Я же вовсе его не ограничивала, и хотела только лучшего. Я не запрещала ему заниматься тем, что нравится. Но он болен, он сам всегда отдавал себе отчёт в своей слабости. Без лекарств ему долго нельзя! Шоё, где ты?»_

_Кагеяма слушал, остановившись у порога, и ему не верилось — не могло это произойти так просто. Они с пропавшим были соседями и знали друг друга с детства — недолюбливали, но всё же проводили много времени вместе. Хината был, конечно, тем ещё оболтусом, часто действовавшим неразумно, уверенным в необходимости через боль улыбаться и всегда отвечавшим, что всё у него в порядке. Но он слишком дорожил семьёй, которую так любил и которой старался отвечать взаимной заботой, и шансами на мечту, которых он мог лишиться, если здоровье продолжило бы ухудшаться. Не стал бы рисковать. Да и зачем ему могло понадобиться срочно и молча уйти до рассвета? Было совершенно на него не похоже._

_На ум из возможных причин такого странного поведения приходила только одна. Кагеяма не верил в совпадения. Зато чувствовал и знал с самых ранних лет, что люди вовсе не одни в этом мире._

_— Мама, Хината-сан, — обозначил он, наконец, своё присутствие. — Полагаю, утро омрачено слишком печальными новостями, чтобы называть его добрым._

_Мама тут же бросилась к нему и сжала в объятиях. Он почувствовал на плече влагу — в этих слезах смешались сочувствие к несчастной и радость, что такая участь тронула другую семью. Кагеяма не хотел её расстраивать, но не мог скрывать своих намерений — дедушка рассказывал ему, что стоит действовать быстро, если подозреваешь в пропажах духов. Иначе граница между мирами для жертвы может оказаться слишком размытой, чтобы вернуться. Кагеяма выдохнул и посмотрел Хинате-сан в глаза._

_— Я спасу его. Надеюсь, что мне хватит сил. Так что не предавайтесь пока отчаянию._

_Кагеяма не считал себя героем, спасителем, несущим бремя долга, раз родился умеющим общаться с духами. Напротив, игнорировал эти способности большую часть времени. Однако видеть чужую боль и просто отворачиваться он не мог. Для него казалось куда лучшим путём жалеть о сделанном._

_Кагеяма не был эгоистом, как считали ошибочно его ровесники, — он всего лишь знал, что лучше не привлекать лишних бед к невинным и что справиться с некоторыми вещами подвластно только ему одному. Теперь Хината-сан глядела на него с надеждой, пусть и слабой, и это придавало ему сил._

_— Я так надеялась, что ты не пойдёшь по стопам своего деда, — призналась ему мама перед прощанием. — Но права тебя отговаривать не имею. Только вернись._

_Кагеяма Казуё погиб в борьбе со злыми духами, а Тобио был единственным из его потомков, кто унаследовал проклятый дар._

_— Обещаю, — кивнул, скрывая дрожь в голосе, потому что просто так пообещать это было нельзя._

Кагеяма удаляется от привычных мест всё дальше, и к сердцу ядом тянется липкий страх. Он никогда не боялся теней и темноты в повседневности, зная, что без причины его вряд ли тронут. Вот только правила эти действуют безоговорочно только в мире людей, где потусторонние существа — скорее гости. Их вековая мудрость позволяет сохранять хрупкий баланс — войны не хочется даже заведомым победителям. А в этих лесах он сам нарушитель, чужак, пересекший границу, явно страдающий излишней наглостью — ну или имеющий очень хорошие причины. И кто-то особенно уверенный, понимающий, что сил Кагеямы не хватит против него, вполне может принять его за хорошую игрушку от вечной скуки.

Тишина окутывает душным одеялом, а смыкающиеся вокруг деревья все одинаково стремятся в невидимое небо, слившееся с серостью. Повсюду краски будто сдуло — так, чтобы тьма оставалась незаметной и могла наблюдать из-за любого угла. Кагеяма тяжело дышит — каждый шаг даётся сложнее, чем должен бы. Ему наглядно демонстрируют, какими жалкими по местным меркам становятся его способности. В чём толк заметить опасность, если в ту же секунду станет слишком поздно? Он не уверен, чем успел вызвать настолько сильное недоверие, и старается умерить свой гнев — тяжело оставаться спокойным и дружелюбным, подозревая похищение ни в чём не повинного человека.

Получается у него, кажется, не лучшим образом.

Кагеяма замечает движение самым краем глаза — стремительное, размытое пятно, яркое на так и лишённом красок фоне. Появляется и мелькает издёвкой — старается попасть в поле зрения, но остаться неопределённым. Развлекается, не воспринимая всерьёз. Показывает, чего стоит бездумная храбрость. Кагеяма замирает, выпрямившись, весь оборачиваясь в бдительность. Дышит как можно размереннее. Сжимает руки. Прислушивается.

И тут мир вокруг взрывается из тишины в безумный круговорот.

Шумные, сбивающие с ног порывы ветра перекликаются с вороньими криками — тревожными ли, проклинающими ли. Стаи птиц занимают ветки плотными рядами и прячут небо за чёрными крыльями. Листья срываются вниз, под ноги, будто вспомнили вдруг о приближении зимы, и тут же застывают пеленой инея. Тучи разражаются колючим дождём, наполняя воздух кромешной безнадёжностью. А сквозь деревья следят смутными тенями то ли звери, то ли духи, изредка подвывая подбирающемуся из ниоткуда ненастью. Мрак подступает со всех сторон, не давая возможности спрятаться, пропитывает каждую травинку и каждый клочок земли. Забывается мгновенно, что всё это не обязательно происходит на самом деле, что некоторые демоны сильны в иллюзиях. Забывается всё, кроме осознания собственной хрупкости. Но Кагеяма не вздрагивает — уже поздно. У Кагеямы в голове отдаётся смех — разом жизнерадостный до иронии и пробирающий могильным холодом. Зовущий — так, что не подчиниться нельзя.

Глаза застилает пелена, тело не слушается более — его ведёт за собой, путаясь и извиваясь, сотканная из теней и паутины нить, от которой пальцы обжигает льдом.

Кагеяма приходит в себя только на границе болот — в шаге от смертоносной топи, куда канули десятки заблудших душ. Их крики и сейчас разносятся изредка — искажённые, зловещими флейтовыми завываниями. Иллюзии, значит, оказались бы лучшим вариантом. Он оглядывается по сторонам — бескрайние камыши на кочках, огни ягод и чернеющие между и притягивающие бочаги. А вокруг — только тот же серый и лишённый отличительных знаков лес. Только безысходность — как и любят демоны. Что есть деревья, что нет — всё равно в кромешной пустоте.

Но из тумана вдруг показывается сверкающая под невидимым солнцем ярким оранжевым летом крыша чуждо приветливого дома. Но Кагеяма не даёт сердцу трепетно радоваться сигналу надежды. Но шагает по кочкам к нему — потому что ничего больше не остаётся.

Терраса с сервированным на двоих столиком кажется совершенно неправильной в своей идеальности, в своих светлых красках и приглашающем уюте. Будто лёгкий аромат трав обратится сейчас тленным зловонием, а в чашки польётся густеющая кровь. Кагеяма всем телом чувствует загрязнённость, несмываемую и нескрываемую (вполне возможно, намеренно) печать, и инстинкты велят бежать подальше — лучше уж затеряться в глухом лесу, чем пасть на колени и смотреть. Кагеяма знает, как бы было позорно сдаться — ему хочется в себя поверить, потому что собственное спасение не стоит растоптанной гордости. И он подходит ещё немного ближе.

Хината Шоё выносит из дома заварочный чайник, усаживается и глядит куда-то вглубь болот с неподдельно радостной улыбкой. И в глазах у него ни следа боли.

Кагеяма застывает на месте и не может понять — это либо обман, чтобы заманить его ещё дальше, либо демоны повели себя совершенно не так, как он ожидал. Предчувствие продолжает биться в тревоге, и ведёт протянуть руку, закричать в просьбе бежать.

Раньше, чем он успевает предпринять хоть что-то, его плечо несильно сдавливают холодные пальцы в немом предупреждении. Кагеяма не слышал, чтобы к нему приближались. Он был уверен, что чувства обострены до предела и не позволят ничего пропустить. Но к его уху наклоняются, опаляя тихим шёпотом:

— Тише, пожалуйста. Ты же не хочешь расстроить Шоё-куна?

За наигранной вежливостью — явная угроза, требование прямо следовать указаниям. Кагеяма медленно оборачивается — это даётся с трудом. Незнакомец его встречает улыбкой — почти что приветливой, если бы не мешал раскалённый металл во взгляде и плохо прикрытые светлыми волосами росчерки раздражения по лбу. Полы безупречно подобранных традиционных одежд чуть колышутся. А за спиной мелькают бледными тенями лисьи хвосты.

Кицунэ, значит. Да ещё и весьма древний, судя по количеству хвостов. Большего везения, конечно, ждать и не стоило. Непредсказуемый демон, которого вряд ли уже получится просто задобрить. Скорее быть настоящим, чтобы не дать заскучать.

— Я не собираюсь вредить тебе, пока ты остаёшься паинькой, — будто прочитав его мысли, обещает кицунэ. — Мы договорились?

Кагеяма прекрасно понимает разницу между их силами. Что же, придётся принять правила игры. Дедушка говорил, что желание действовать решительно и показывать характер, конечно, похвально, но совершенно губительно. Пусть и, чтобы сдержаться, губы тянет кусать до крови. Послушно кивает.

— Конечно.

Тогда кицунэ, наконец, направляется к дому, жестом предлагая следовать за ним. Хината замечает их спустя несколько мгновений и выскакивает на крыльцо.

— Атсуму-сан! И… Кагеяма, как ты здесь оказался?

— Решил проведать. Мы волновались за тебя.

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, — грустнеет Хината. — Но я расскажу тебе всё, чтобы ты передал и маме. Усаживайся!

Кицунэ — Атсуму-сан — проходя мимо треплет Хинату по волосам и устраивается на ступеньках, опираясь на перила. А Кагеяма принимает приглашение — мысли путаются, пока он силится понять, где кроется подвох.

— Ты, кажется, хорошо себя чувствуешь? — осторожно интересуется Кагеяма.

— Атсуму-сан помогает мне с лечением, — кивает Хината. — Он отличный лекарь.

Вполне вписывается в возможные способности. Вот только лисы редко делают что-либо просто так.

— А как вы познакомились?

— Я шёл домой с лечебными травами, когда встретил его. Он поинтересовался, что со мной, и сказал, что может справиться с моей болезнью. Только приходить каждый раз в поселение ему тяжело. А мама бы меня просто так вряд ли отпустила. Надеюсь, она не очень злится?

Атсуму беззаботно насвистывает, будто исследуя что-то интересное на деревянном полу. Но в его фигуре продолжает чувствоваться напряжение.

— Она испугана, потому что не представляет, куда ты запропастился. Я узнал о тебе, когда она пришла к маме поделиться горем.

Хината опускает взгляд:

— Как я рад, что ты теперь сможешь её утешить!

Кагеяма почему-то не уверен до конца, что сможет. Ведь он всё ещё думает, не попытаться ли вернуть Хинату домой. Вопрос слишком сложный, и ответственность за решение брать не хочется. Здоровье — ценный и щедрый дар, вот только уживаться с демонами до конца жизни не звучит достойной платой.

А потом Хината рассказывает о том, сколько интересного узнал от Атсуму-сана и какой он замечательный человек. О полном необыкновенной жизни лесе — его секретах и законах. О магии и силе природы — способной творить чудеса без заклятий. О древних историях о героях и духах — таких красочных и подробных, как из первых уст. Просит у Кагеямы поговорить о последних новостях — будто за несколько часов могло бы что-то произойти. Вспоминает старые дни — будто прощается. Странный дом на болоте и потусторонние силы Хинату словно совсем не смущают. Пелена у него на глазах реальна или только кажется? Атсуму иногда присоединяется к разговору — уточняет, дополняет, смеётся.

А Кагеяма чувствует, как от стен веет холодом — ползёт колючими лапками по ногам.

— Ты собираешься вернуться, когда закончишь лечение? — решает Кагеяма рискнуть и уточнить.

И, пока Хината, обдумывая ответ, замолкает, Атсуму поднимается с места, встаёт рядом и говорит за него — не прекращая улыбаться:

— Мне не кажется, что это может случиться в обозримом будущем. Но здоровье Шоё ведь гораздо дороже. Верно, Тобио-кун? Надеюсь, ты не против такого обращения.

— Конечно, я хотел бы снова жить рядом с вами, — соглашается Хината. — Но, сам слышишь, Атсуму-сан пока не может меня отпустить.

Это даже звучит неправильно, но Хинату, кажется, устраивает. Страшно предполагать, что пообещал ему кицунэ. Вряд ли в ход пошли угрозы — их отношения похожи на искреннюю привязанность. И от этого только сильнее подступает тошнота. Потому что Кагеяма слышит недобрый умысел в каждом его слове — сквозит утопленными в меду нотками.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — вздыхает Кагеяма и ненавидит себя за эти слова.

Вскоре Атсуму вызывается проводить его. И отказаться от предложения не выходит. А Хината так радостно машет руками и выкрикивает пожелания удачи, что не показать ни скорби, ни страха, ни гнева. Домик скоро исчезает из вида — они останавливаются в тени деревьев.

С Атсуму тут же слетает маска. Остаётся только нездоровое довольство охотника, загнавшего жертву в угол. Он чуть наклоняется, чтобы глаза в глаза. И хвосты не скрывает более.

— Ты боишься?

— А какого ответа ждёте Вы?

Кагеяме чужой смех ударяет в голову. И он глядит с вызовом в ответ.

— Мне не нравятся трусы. Они слишком скучны, чтобы тратить на них своё время.

— Я всё-таки добрался сюда, — голос едва дрожит. — Так что хочу услышать, для чего Вам понадобился Хината.

— А ты интересный. В тебе есть сила, преданность и пламя. Вот только тебя не успели научить использовать их по назначению. Очень жаль, — тянет Атсуму. — Мог бы стать настоящей угрозой. Более весёлым.

Кагеяме где-то в глубине неожиданно радостно от такой похвалы — от древнего настолько существа. Однако она ни на шаг не приближает его к какой-либо цели. Да и «не успели» звучит страшным намёком.

— Но это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Атсуму ведёт по его щёке пальцами. Так и останавливается.

— А тут уже как посмотреть.

Отпускает. Ждёт. Следит внимательно за тем, как лицо Кагеямы искажается осознанием. Ну конечно. Слишком легко, чтобы догадаться. Это и правда с самого начала было хитроумной паучьей сетью.

— Шоё хороший и добрый мальчик. Вот только ты верно отметил, — отмечает Атсуму с наигранным сожалением. — За просто так мне помогать ему неинтересно. Но ты можешь отлично заплатить.

Ноги Кагеямы двигаются раньше, чем он успевает это осознать. Срывается на бег — а лёгкие словно переполнены дымом. Раньше, чем он говорит себе, что бесчестия не потерпит всё равно. Раньше, чем осознает отсутствие пути назад. Раньше, чем он замечает преграду на пути.

Перед ним ещё один Атсуму. Разве что волосы почему-то теперь цвета пепла.

— Нашёл себе очередную игрушку, глупый брат? — спрашивает невозмутимо.

— Вот только он не хочет быть благодарным и принять моё гостеприимство, Осаму, — словно обвиняя.

— Как жаль, — всё ещё безразлично.

_Совершенно ему не жаль._

Перед ним мелькают видения безумным круговоротом. А может и не видения вовсе — разум функционировать отказывается. Кагеяма задыхается. Сердце рвётся из груди. Горящее поселение. Слёзы матери на щеках, покрытых ожогами. Смотрящий с упрёком дед — прямо из могилы, пустыми глазницами. Забирающий с собой под землю тело Хинаты, неестественно бледное. И Атсуму, смех которого заполняет весь мир вокруг, — сидит на груде костей до самого неба.

Кагеяма сдерживает крик. Не успевает прошептать мольбу о прощении.

Перед глазами темнеет.

…

Душа Кагеямы полнится радостным волнением от одного взгляда на огромный спортивный комплекс. Его наконец заметили представители национальной арены. Он наконец будет тренироваться с лучшими. Поднимется выше по ступенькам пути победителя. Замирает у дверей, не решаясь войти — сделать шаг в словно бы новую жизнь. Его плечо несильно сдавливают холодные пальцы. Кагеяма оборачивается, встречаясь с почти дружелюбной улыбкой, до боли знакомой — не по журналам и интервью.

— Ты боишься?

От одного взгляда известного на всю страну связующего старшей школы Инаризаки, Атсуму Мии, пробирает необъяснимая дрожь. Кагеяма инстинктивно отступает в сторону. На лице у Атсуму (почти) искреннее недоумение.

— Что-то не так?

_Да._


End file.
